Archivo:Champagne
Descripción 01. WHAT'S MY NAME? 작곡 : CHAMPAGNE 작사 : CHAMPAGNE, CANDLE 편곡 : 9999, CHAMPAGNE Produced by CHAMPAGNE Composed by CHAMPAGNE Lyrics by CHAMPAGNE, CANDLE Arranged by 9999, CHAMPAGNE Drums by 9999, CHAMPAGNE Bass by 9999 Recorded by 9999 at Brand New Music Studio Mixed by 마스터키 at MasterPiece Sound Lab. (Verse 1 : CHAMPAGNE) 아직도 내가 너 같은 애들 상대할 사이즌 것 같아? 음? 바쁘지 바빠 나의 뇌는 예술이야 음, 넌 모르겠군 BALMAIN FLOW 타고난 거 CHANNEL을 닮은 가사는 좀 촌스런 너네들관 거리가 멀어, 난 앞서 갈게 너넨 좀 걸어 G.V.O OH THAT'S RIGHT 멋쟁이가 필요할 때야 난 멋을 알고 넌 모르지 잡히는 대로 입어 난 고르지 누가 제일 멋진 것 같아? 그녀들은 샴페인이라 할게 뻔해, OKAY, 어때? 내가 틀렸나? NO 절대? G.O.O.D VIBES ONLY 늘 그녀들의 맘속에 G.O.O.D VIBES ONLY 모든 걸 다 갖지 (Hook) AYY AYY AYY WHAT'S MY NAME? AYY AYY AYY WHAT'S MY NAME? (Verse 2 : CANDLE) 걔는 아직 거기 있다던데, 내 자리만 좀 바뀌었네 우린 놀 때만 악수하는 관계, 너는 울음 난 터트려 샴페인 퍼퍼펑, 그녀들은 나를 밝혀 그녀가 원하는 무드를 알거든 이 마이크는 그녀들의 귀 속삭이는 내 말이 들리니 분위기가 필요해? CANDLE 했지 싸인 어디? BRANDNEW 굳이 많은 말 안 해도 네 여자는 알아 나는 너와 다르게 회사의 눈치 보지 않아 애처럼 굴다가도 여자 앞에 무게 잡겠지 뭐, 뭘 모르는 애들은 속아도 나의 그녀들은 이미 너의 수를 알아 B.R.A.N.D NEW MUSIC 너의 그녀도 나의 이름을 묻지 너도 들어본 이름은 아니겠지 이제 나오니까 확인해 (Hook) AYY AYY AYY WHAT'S MY NAME? AYY AYY AYY WHAT'S MY NAME? Champagne & Candle official SNS www.twitter.com/bnmcnc www.facebook.com/officialbnmcnc Champagne & Candle fanclub http://cafe.daum.net/bnmcnc 샴페인 : www.twitter.com/CHAMPAGNESWEEET 캔들 : www.twitter.com/Officialcandle Brand New Music Official SNS www.twitter.com/bn_music www.facebook.com/bnmusic2011 The 2nd new face BRANDNEW MUSIC has prepared in 2014, BRANDNEW's Brand New Champagne & Candle BRANDNEW MUSIC, always having surprised the public with new music experiments and diverse black music, has revealed a young-blood duo Champagne & Candle that will pin-point the interests of hot and young music fans. They are consisted of members Champagne (Son Seung Hwan) and Candle (Lee Kang). Like their name, they'll be expressing hot music fit for champagne (party) and soft music fit for candle (mood). Able to express both moods and as BRANDNEW MUSIC's hidden new artist team, they plan to be true 'brand new' artists with their luxury and trendy music. Their newly revealed first track 'WHAT'S MY NAME' is a trendy hip hop track, expressing their appearance in a confident and witty way. At the same time, it shows Champagne & Candle's music color and their music direction. Also, as likely of BRANDNEW MUSIC's artists, despite being rookies, Champagne & Candle is a duo both capable of producing, lyric writing, and composing music. 'WHAT'S MY NAME' also being written, composed, and produced by the duo, listeners can feel the trendy and young musical vibe as can be expected from their young age. The video, with clips from their pictorial shoot, revealed along with the new track'WHAT'S MY NAME', shows their relaxed attitude unlikely that of a rookies' as well as their notable fashion sense, attracting attention from fans. Champagne & Candle will gradually reach out to fans this year through BRANDNEW MUSIC's various albums and performances. Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos